The Heart
by UltimateFandomBB
Summary: What would you do, if you knew you could do more for the people who raised you, and cared for you? Well, that's exactly what Skykit's thinking. Skykit will do anything to help her clan, but when she gets the chance to help more than any other cat could, she jumps at it.
1. Chapter 1

Skykit woke up with a chill running down her spine. She looked around her usually warm den which was now frozen in places. This leaf bare had not been kind and has frozen almost 40% of the camp. She stepped out of the den and instantly felt the gloominess of the camp. They say someone's attitude can be contagious and in this case, it's true. You walk into camp happy and leave in total despair. Skykit looks at the fresh kill pile and notices there are only two mice in it.

She observed the cats that sit in camp and how small they've all gotten. They've all tried saving all of the food for the kits but, Skykit wouldn't take it. She would rather die than one of the Warriors, the ones catching the food in the first place, to die. Skykit has gone out on multiple occasions to get her own food and hasn't got caught yet. All of the other kits take their share of food they didn't catch greedily. Except one cat, her "partner in crime",Rockkit. Every day, after the warriors told the kits goodnight and went to their own dens, Rockkit and Skykit would sneak out to get their own food. Rockkit's brown fur made it easy to blend in but his vivid yellow eyes gave him away. Skykit had the opposite problem. Her light gray and white fur gave her away but, she would cover herself with dirt to blend in better.

One day while they were hunting, they stopped on a hill and looked up at the hundreds of twinkling stars above them. "Skykit, why do we do this?" Rockkit asked her. "What?" "Why? Why do we do this? Sneaking out at night, hunting for our own food when we could just take all the food we want?" Skykit looked at the ground, giving it some serious thought. After a couple of minutes Skykit looked back up, "Well, I do it because in my eyes, it's not fair. Yes we're young but, we don't deserve something we didn't catch. And if the warriors die of hunger, who's there to find us food now? No one. And you do it because you're proud. You're too proud to let someone else supply you with food. You want to control your own life." Rockkit nodded. "And that's what makes us such a great team. We have different reasons but both have the same conclusion. We won't take food from anyone." Skykit nodded and looked over at Rockkit, who was already staring at her. She looked back down and blushed. "Well, we should probably get back to camp before the sun starts coming up." Rockkit agreed and they both headed back to camp. They were silent but a million things were flooding Skykit's head. She wanted to do more for the clan than just feed herself and she knew Rockkit wanted to too. She wanted to do something more.

They reached camp and sneaked into the nursery. They laid down their food in the pile. Skykit was hiding it with straw when she heard Rockkit whisper. "Uh...Skykit?" "Hold on! I'm trying to get this covered up!" She whispered back. "Sk..Skykit. You need to see this." Skykit huffed and whirled around. "What is it?" She looked up directly at the face of Metalwave. "Uh oh.."


	2. Chapter 2

Metalwave growled. "What do you think you two were doing?" Rockkit put himself inbetween Skykit and Metalwave. He puffed out his chest, trying to be intimidating. Skykit stood behind him, peeking over his shoulder. "We wanted to get our own food so the clan didn't starve!"Rockit mewed. Metalwave shook his head. "You're just two selfish kits! You wanted to have food you didn't have to share!" At this point, the other kits were waking up due to Metalwave's hissing. Skykit growled. "We weren't being selfish! We were getting our own so you guys could eat more from the pile!" Metalwave glared at her as if she was his next meal. "This was your idea wasn't it?"

Rockkit stepped up farther and defended her. "No, it wasn't all her idea and-" Suddenly Metalwave hit Rockkit aside with his paw. Rockkit hit the wall with a thud. Skykit looked over at him in shock. "Rockkit!" She looked back at Metalwave. "You are not supposed to hurt a kit! It's against the code!" Metalwave growled. "I can do whatever I want you little kit! I don't follow any stupid code!" He walked over and picked Rockkit up.

He was about to throw him again when Skykit pounced. "Let him go!" She landed on Matelwave's face and started clawing his eyes. "Aghhh!" Metalwave groaned, dropping Rockkit. He fell out of the nursery and into the middle of camp. All of the warriors who were asleep moments ago were padding into the clearing to see what the commotion was. Morninglory ran to Metalwave's side and pulled Skykit off of his face. "What are you doing?" Morninglory hissed. Metalwave pointed at Skykit. "That kit snuck out and when I tried to scold her she attacked me!"Morninglory carried Skykit to a corner of the camp. "You are staying here all day! You do not attack a warrior!"Morninglory hissed and walked away.

Skykit saw Rockkit limp up to Morninglory. He started trying to explain but she wouldn't listen to him. She brought him up to the med. cat den. Skykit sighed and laid her head down. "Trying to do the right thing and we get in trouble" Little did Skykit know, she would be saying that more than she ever imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

Skykit woke up the next morning and walked outside of the den. She looked toward the medicine cat den, wondering if she should check on Rockkit, when she saw the Defenders got to him first. The Defenders were basically Rockkit's posse. They "defend what's right for the cats." Most cats joke about it and say that it's just a little kit game. But, Skykit knew that they could do some serious damage if they wanted too. In the group there are two toms, two she kits, and then Rockkit.

"We heard you got attacked or something and we got worried!" Airkit mewed, blushing. Skykit always laughed a little at Airkit's hopeless crush on Rockkit. "So..what really happened dude?" The tom called Seakit chimed in. Seakit is the tallest kit in the whole clan. Rockkit shook his head. "It was nothing, I just fell." Oakkit, the older tom, glared at Rockkit. "You really expect us to believe that? Come on. Spill it." The eager, almost too happy all of the time, she named Blossomkit jumped up and down. "Was it a warrior? Or another kit? When did it happen? Do you have any really bad injuries or something?" She rambled on and on. Skykit shook her head. She doesn't understand how Rockkit even stands her.

She continued to ramble on when Skykit padded up ."Hey guys, what are we talking about? "The whole group got dead silent and Skykit could feel all the eyes on her, as if their stares might burn through her fur. "We're just talking about yesterday's mishap." Rockkit said simply. Skykit looked down, "Yeah, sorry about that. I feel like it's all my fault." She looked back up and saw that Rockkit had gotten pale, looking at her. She tilted her head, not understanding when it hit her.

"It was you?!"Seakit hissed standing up and shadowing her. "Wait..no...I" Blossomkit stood up next to Seakit. "You hurt our leader."She growled. Rockkit tried to get in front of them. "Guys, it didn't happen like that! We were just-" Airkit stood up and went in front of Rockkit. "Don't try to defend her Rockkit, she's not worth it." "You know, maybe if you weren't so busy trying to flirt, which you are failing at if I might add, you might see Rockkits trying to tell you the truth!" Sky mewed toward Airkit. Airkit went red and turned toward Skykit. She didn't know if Airkit was red from embarrassment or anger but, it didn't knew there was going to be a fight.

"I wasn't flirting and you hurt him!" She growled and pounced at Skykit. Airkit landed on top of Skykit and they started rolling down the hill to the middle of the camp. There was continuous clawing on both sides all the way down. When they got to the bottom, Airkit was still ontop of Skykit. She was incredibly strong for such a small kit. "You never touch him again! You hear me?" Airkit hissed in her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm hard of hearing. Can you say that again?" Skykit mewed, smirking. Airkit growled and slashed Skykit in the face.

Finally, Oakkit came up and ripped Airkit off of Skykit. "That is enough!" Oakkit yelled, loud enough for Airkit to get it through her head. Skykit admired how Oakkit was always the one to make the peace in the group. Oakkit flung Airkit back and helped Skykit up. "You ok? You're bleeding." Skykit looked down and saw blood dripping from her face to the ground. Oakkit helped her to the medicine cat den. She looked back at Rockkit .He looked down as if in shame. Skykit looked back at the ground, her face turning red, and went to the medicine cat den.


	4. Chapter 4

Skykit looked around the medicine cat den. You don't really notice the details of a place until it's your home, even for just awhile. She looked up at the log that served as a roof of the place. She noticed it actually stopped about three feet short of the entire den. The rest was covered in vines. At first, she thought maybe they just got the wrong size log but, then she realized they did this on purpose.

The log gives the patients privacy in the dark and it's easier to rest. The vines let in a good amount of light, giving the medicine cat enough light to find herbs and worked with them. Skykit looked outside and every once in a while saw Airkit look inside the den, as if making sure she hasn't moved.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion outside. "Eveningdew is having her second kit!" Skykits ears perked up. Eveningdew was Rockkit's mother and she was supposed to have two kits but after Rockkit came, the other one was pushed back. The kit's been delayed for almost three moons. Skykit ran out of the medicine cat den to the queen's den. Of course, kits weren't allowed in but you could still see from the outside, but only a little. Skykit waited outside when everyone got super quiet.

At first she was scared the kit had died, but then she heard Eveningdew start to purr. She knew she wouldn't purr if she was in pain or the kit died, so she knew it was over. She stepped up a little to be able to see the kit. At first, The kit kept trying to be close to it's mommy but, soon it started trying to stand. Everyone held their breath even though we knew it wouldn't be able to stand but, we all admired it's persistence, The kit tried this four or five times but, instead of it looking like standing, it kind of looked like hopping.

Eveningdew laughed. "You're like a little bunny!" She pulled her kit close and started grooming it. "That'll be your name, Bunnykit." Morningglory, the medicine cat, smiled. "Fernclan. Say hello to a new member of the clan, Bunnykit." While everyone was cheering, Skykit could've sworn she heard the kit purr at its new name.


	5. Chapter 5

Skykit started walking back to the medicine cat den when she saw Rockkit. "Rockkit!" She mewed running up to him. "Congratulations on the new brother!" Rockkit smiled. "I'm just glad he's finally here. I was getting really worried about my mom and him. For the past few weeks he's-"

Rockkit stopped when he noticed Skykit was staring at something over his shoulder. He looked back and saw Airkit and the rest of the Defenders glaring at her. Rockkit nodded "Come on, we need to talk." Rockkit started padding toward the warriors den while Airkit started coming closer to Skykit. Airkit was about a cat's length from Skykit when Rockkit called her name again. Skykit looked at Rockkit and looked at Airkit one last time before running after Rockkit. He led her to the big oak tree beside the warriors den and the quickly climbed it. "They shouldn't bother us here." Skykit huffed. "I'm not scared of them anyway.." Rockkit looked at the marks on her face concerned. "You should be but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I wanted to apologize for my team, they can be very cold to people not in the team and Airkit's just jealous of...well., anyone who threatens her in anyway." Skykit looked at his face, the pure disappointment in it. "It's not your fault, you can't control everyone. And Airkit shouldn't be "threatened" by me; I'm not after anything she wants."

Rockkit blushed a little bit. Skykit tilted her head, feeling a little confused, when Eveningdew calling Rockkit. Rockkit nodded. "Well, I gotta go, see ya later." Skykit nodded and watched him leave. She started to wonder if maybe she was a little jealous of the Defenders. Their strength and their bond together. She wondered if Rockkit and she would ever be as close as him and the Defenders. Deep inside, she really hoped they would be closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Skykit walked out of the den the next morning and automatically noticed how much colder it had gotten. She looked around and noticed almost everyone was still in their dens, either asleep or trying to stay warm. Skykit walked to the nursery to wake up Rockkit when she saw the Defenders were sleeping in a circle around him. Skykit shrugged. "He can sit this one out," she mewed.

She tiptoed to the entrance and ran out. She started in the nearby bushes and hollows where they usually find their prey but, nothing was hiding there. Skykit huffed, trying to figure out where else to find prey. Even though she knew it was hopeless she walked to the river, filled with hope and anticipation. When she arrived at the river, her fear was right. It was frozen. There was no getting fish out of there. She started walking back to camp; kind of bummed she couldn't get any food. Suddenly her ears perked when she heard a chirp.

"A bird." she muttered. She climbed up a near tree and started hopping from branch to branch, trying to find the source of the chirping. She stopped every once and awhile to take a breath. Usually going from branch to branch is easy but when their slick with ice, it makes it kind of difficult. She hopped three more branches before slipping. Her back paws slipped on the ice and she went tumbling to the ground. She flipped herself around, trying to land her feet on the ground when she realized the ground wasn't what she was heading for, it was the frozen river. She landed straight on it and broke through.

She tried to hold on but soon the rushing, freezing current took her under the ice. She kept her back to the bottom of the river, scratching the ice wildly. She looked up for any sign of when the ice would stop but she didn't see anything. She started losing breath easily and didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Not very long.

Right before finally passing out, Skykit saw a blinding pink light and felt warmth all over her. She said a silent prayer, hoping this wasn't her entrance into Starclan.


	7. Chapter 7

When Skykit woke up, she didn't know where she was. She was sitting in what was, sort of a puddle. She realized she was in a dry river bed. The same river bed she was drowning in a few moments ago. She looked around for any sign of cats when she saw a figure in the trees. "H- Hello?" She mewed.

A beautiful white she – cat jumped down from the tree and stepped into the river bed. "Hello Skykit." She meowed, her voice ringing through Skykit's head. Skykit blinked, staring at the she. "Am I d..dead?" Skykit mewed, gulping. The she cat chuckled and shook her head. "No Skykit. You're much alive. You're not even in Starclan." Sky kit looked around. "What do you mean? If I'm not in Starclan, then who are you? And where'd the water go?" The she-cat flicked her ear, her bright blue eyes staring at Skykit. "My name is Mintleaf. And as for the water, you did that." Skykit looked up at her in shock. "What? No I didn't!" She mewed in protest. Mintleaf smiled, showing that even her smile was perfect.

"But, you did. You see, you and I are much alike Skykit. We both have big hearts. We want what's best for everyone and we want more than anything to help. That's why; I've passed it on to you." Skykit tilted her head, "Passed on what?" The she cat turned, exposing a light grey spot on her left flank. "The power."

Suddenly, the grey spot vanished and Skykit turned to see the same spot on her left flank, just white instead of grey. Skykit looked up at her. "But, what power? What can I do? Why did you give it to me? And –" Skykit perked her ears, hearing a rustling about 9 cats length away. She couldn't remember ever being able to hear that far away. Mintleaf nodded. "Everything will be clear soon. Good luck, and don't let being the new Heart, go to your head." Mintleaf nodded and then disappeared.

Skykit got pale as Rockkit padded through the bushes. "Skykit? What are you doing out here?" He said in a hushed tone. She looked up at him, her ears flat. "I was trying to hunt. When I found that this part of the river was…. dry." She mewed, slowly climbing out of the bed. Rockkit helped her out and sighed. "You shouldn't have gone alone. You could've got hurt!" Skykit looked up at him and saw genuine concern in his eyes.

Skykit smirked. "Oh come on, you should know that I can take care of myself." She flicked him with her tail and they started walking back toward camp. Rockkit smiled and noticed the spot on her flank. "Have you always had that spot?" Skykit shrugged. I think my furs getting lighter, so it's just more noticeable." Rockkit stared at it for a second later. "Oh."


	8. Chapter 8

Skykit woke up the next morning, feeling the sun warm her pelt, even though it was freezing. Rockkit was standing over her. "What do you want? Let me sleep.." She groaned, rolling back over.

Rockkit smiled. "Get up! It's time to become apprentices." He mewed proudly. Skykit lit up. She had forgotten all about it. She stood up and raced out of the nursery. "Let's do this!" She mewed. Oakkit had his ceremony yesterday, and he was only 1 day older than Rockkit and Skykit. They were both born on the same day. They both sat with the rest of the cats as Pinestar called a clan meeting.

Rockkit was called up first. His mentor was Moonstrike. He was nice and really brave. Skykit hoped her mentor was like Moonstrike. Skykit's name was called and she stepped up, puffing out her chest. She sat next to Pinestar as she performed the ceremony.

"Skykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw." All of the cats below cheered her name. Skypaw smiled, feeling happier than she had ever felt. She shuffled her paws, excited about hearing who her mentor was. "Your mentor," Pinestar continued," will be Metalwave."

Skypaw's face went pale. She couldn't hear the cheering, or the rest of Pinestar's words. It was as time froze, and all she could see was Metalwave, smiling at her like training was the last thing on his mind. Skypaw gulped her pulse loud in her ears. She felt as if all the cats were staring at her. Like they all knew she was as good as dead. All she could think about was when he attacked Rockkit. She flattened her ears to her head, her head spinning.

Pinestar crouched down and touched her shoulder with her nose. "Skypaw. You have to get down now." Skypaw nodded slowly, walking back down to the other cats. Metalwave waited at the bottom. This was usually the part where they touched noses, but instead, Metalwave just nodded and padded away. Skypaw scanned the crowd for Rockpaw. She saw him and his face looked about as petrified as hers did. He started trying to get to her but the crowd had basically swept him away. All Skypaw could remember was seeing a couple cats coming up to congratulate her before she passed out.


End file.
